1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable tie, especially to a cable tie that is able to be released from a locked and secured state and used again.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, refer to FIG. 1, a cable tie 1 used for fastening and bundling is an integrated piece, including a slot base 11 and a belt 12. The slot base 11 is mounted with an insertion hole 111 while at least one securing tooth 112 is arranged at an inner surface of the insertion hole 111. The belt 12 extends along one side of the slot base 11. A plurality of locking teeth 121 is disposed on one side of the belt 12.
Thereby when the belt 12 is passed through the insertion hole 111 of the slot base 11, the securing tooth 112 on the inner surface of the insertion hole 111 is engaged with one of the locking teeth 121 on the surface of the belt 2 so as to lock and locate the belt 2.
Although the cable tie can be used for bundling and fixing things, the belt is unable to be released from the slot base once the belt is passed through the insertion hole of the slot base and the securing tooth on the inner surface of the insertion hole is engaged with one of the locking teeth. That means the cable tie is unable to be released once it is tied around something. The only way to release the cable tie is to cut the cable tie by cutting tools. The broken cable tie can't be used again anymore. This leads to a waste and the cost users spent on the cable tie is increased.
Refer to FIG. 2, there is another kind of reusable cable tie available on the market. An integrated cable tie 2 consists of a slot base 21, an elastic locking/releasing part 22, and a belt 23. The slot base 21 having an insertion hole 211 is connected to the elastic locking/releasing part 22. Two ends of the elastic locking/releasing part 22 are a locking end 221 and a releasing end 222 respectively. The locking end 221 is disposed corresponding to the insertion hole 211. The slot base 21 is connected to a part of the elastic locking/releasing part 22 between the locking end 221 and the releasing end 222 so that the locking end 221 and the releasing end 222 act like a seesaw. As to the belt 23, it extends from one side of the slot base 21. A plurality of regular locking teeth 231 is set on one side of the belt 23, corresponding to the locking end 221.
In use, the belt 23 is passed through the insertion hole 211 of the slot base 21 and the locking end 221 of the elastic locking/releasing part 22 is locked with one of the locking teeth 231 of the belt 23. Thus the belt 23 is looped around things and locked. Once a user intends to get the belt 23 off, the releasing end 222 of the elastic locking/releasing part 22 is pressed. Then the locking end 221 of the elastic locking/releasing part 22 is released from the locking teeth 231 of the belt 23. Thus the cable tie can be used again.
However, there is room for improvement of this cable tie 2. While a force is applied to pull the looped cable tie 2, the elastic locking/releasing part 22 is also pulled by the force due to the locking end 221 of the elastic locking/releasing part 22 locked with the locking teeth 231 of the belt 23. Thus the elastic locking/releasing part 22 is rotated to another direction, as shown in the FIG. 3. Therefore the cable tie 2 can't hold the things securely. Moreover, the rotated elastic locking/releasing part 22 is easily to get broken or damaged.